choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Heir, Book 1
The Royal Heir is the fourth book of The Royal Romance series, and the first of the The Royal Heir series. It succeeds its first three books, The Royal Romance, Book 1, The Royal Romance, Book 2 and The Royal Romance, Book 3. It also acts as a follow-up series to The Royal Romance Trilogy. Summary Now that you and your true love have found your happily ever after... what comes next? Head back to Cordonia in this follow-up to The Royal Romance! Chapters 'Chapter 1: Happily Ever Afterward' Now that you and your true love have found your happily ever after in Cordonia... what comes next? 'Chapter 2:' There's an unexpected vistor on your tropical honeymoon... Does this mean trouble in paradise? Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Howmuchdootherwritersknowaboutprojects.png|How much do other PB writers know about each other's projects KaraandJennifer'sspotifyplaylistfornewproject.png|Kara & Jennifer's spotify playlist for new project TRRfollowupseriesupdateonDec.3.2018.png|Dec. 3, 2018 Update on the TRR Follow-Up Series TRRFollowUpSeriesinfofromJan92019Q&A.png|More on TRR Follow-up Series as of 01/11/2019 NewinfoforTRRSequelSeriesasofFeb012019.png|New Info on TRR Sequel Series as of 02-01-2019 TRRUntitledSequelSeriesBTSwithkara.png|BTS with Kara 02-21-2019 KarawritingasceneforTRRSequelserieson02-27-2019.png|Kara writing a scene on 02-27-2019 TRRRCDNBBBChoicesNewsComingSoon03-21-2019.png|TRR Tease on 03-21-2019 TRRFollowUpSeriesTeaserCover.png|Teaser for Follow-up series talkingaboutSummer2019ReleasesInfo03-22-19.png|Summer 2019 Releases 03-22-19 IG Announcement A Player is Excited for TRR & BSC2.png|A player can't wait for TRR & BSC2 03-22-2019 TitleforTRRFollowUpSeriesisClassifiedasof03-22-19.png|Title for TRR Follow-Up Series is Classified NewCharactersinNewTRRFollowupSeries.png|New Characters in new TRR Series TheRoyalHeirBookNameReveal.png|The Royal Heir Book Name Reveal TheRoyalHeirThumbnail.png|The Royal Heir Thumbnail Cover Part3ofApril9,2019ChoicesInsiderNewsletter.png|April 2019 Choices Insider Part I Part5ofApril9,2019ChoicesInsiderNewsletter.png.png|April 2019 Choices Insider Part II Part6ofApril9,2019ChoicesInsiderNewsletter.png|April 2019 Choices Insider Part III ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE KaratalkingtoJessicaonSlackaboutTRH.png|Kara talking TRH on PB's Slack TheRoyalHeirSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 TheRoyalHeirSneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #2 TheRoyalHeirSneekPeak3.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 TRHCorgis.png|Sneak Peek #4 JuneReleaseSchedule.png|June 2019 - Release Schedule TRHSneakPeek5.png|Sneak Peek #5 TRH Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary TRH Writers Meeting on 06-19-2019.png|Writers Meeting on June 19, 2019 Miscellaneous TRHBanner.gif|Animated Titled Sequence TRH In-Game Cover.png|In-Game Cover Promotional Videos Choices - The Royal Heir Teaser 1 Choices - The Royal Heir Teaser 2 Trivia * On November 20, 2018, Kara Loo and Jennifer Young, two of the head writers for The Royal Romance trilogy, confirmed they have thoroughly outlined a new project they are working on... since they haven't been able to leave their houses due to the Woolsey fires affecting much of California. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1064704150733152256 * As of November 26, 2018, it was revealed that the TRR writers are still figuring out where the main cast can go after this book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067169832255217666 * On November 29, 2018, Kara and Jennifer tweeted out that they were working on a sunny scene for their secret project and were in need of song suggestions for their Spotify playlist. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1068212066568323073 * On November 30, 2018, it was officially confirmed that The Royal Romance will be back in a new follow-up series. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more * On December 3, 2018, it was confirmed that this follow-up series will have the MC from the other three installments. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1069735464226119680 ** PB also confirmed that this will not be a 4th book but rather a new series with the same MC and OG cast.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/106973473925738905 ** The new series will pick up immediately after where The Royal Romance, Book 3 left off. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1069732442242613248 * On January 11, 2019, PB teased via a Q & A on Instagram that players would continue to get lots of opportunities for romance, in addition to obtaining answers to some mysteries from the previous series. * On February 1, 2019, PB teased that players can expect the new TRR series to be full of excitement and romance, and you might just get to solve a few mysteries from the previous series... ��https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091533911165788160 * On February 21, 2019, Kara tweeted out how: The best thing about writing for Riley, Hana, Drake, Maxwell, and Liam again is that it feels like coming home and seeing old friends ❤️. https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1098748376357584897https://www.instagram.com/p/BuKixiWFylg/ * On February 22, 2019, PB revealed in a blogpost that the TRR team is still hard at work on this new follow-up series and that yes, we will see our corgi again. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/2/22/spring-news * On March 21, 2019, PB teased some news coming out sooner rather than later regarding this book, Nightbound, Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3, Sunkissed, and Bloodbound, Book 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1108868908298063872 * On March 22, 2019, PB revealed that it will premiere sometime in Summer 2019.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/22/summer-reads-and-more * On April 3, 2019, with the announcement of Choices Insider, Pixelberry's Email Subscription Service, PB teased that the first email would include some special news about the series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1113600992501624832 * On April 9, 2019, in their first ever Choices Insiders newsletter, PB announced the name for this new book series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1115743317742968832 ** In addition, PB also released a banner as a promotional cover for the book, in addition to teasing that the newsletter in May will have more information on this new book series. https://mailchi.mp/b88c34cda3ab/up-next-bloodbound-nightbound-and-the-royal-89677?e=24f7afd6af * On April 26, 2019, it was confirmed in the Insta livestream that The Royal Heir is set to be released on June. ** The Royal Heir will answer open questions from The Royal Romance. * On May 1, 2019, PB published the first teaser for the book and confirming the date of release being June 2019https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1123711169464815621 * On May 3, 2019, PB released a blog post revealing some information, they claimed that player would get to:https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/5/3/summer-updates-and-answers ** Go on their honeymoon. ** Attend Bertrand and Savannah's wedding. ** As well as getting a peek in Cordonian history. * On May 20, 2019, PB sent out a tweet that they described as a hint containing emojis that likely represent some possible storylines.https://twitter.com/playchoices/status/1130624774613413892?s=21 * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere on June 22; becoming the first Saturday book from Choices. https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af ** On the same day, PB released a short teaser for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1137102109482946560 * On June 11, 2019, PB released another sneak peek for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1138542282586505217 * On June 12, 2019, the summary of Chapter 1 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1138966071770112000 * On June 17, 2019, Kara Loo, one of the writers for the series tweeted that she and the other writers were busy brainstorming and writing for the book.https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/1140739046588571650?s=21 * On June 19, 2019, it was revealed via an Instagram Story posted by Pixelberry, that the TRH Writers were in writers' meeting. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Royal Heir Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Royal Romance Category:The Royal Heir Category:Romance Category:Female Lead